The War of the Magi
by Shark
Summary: 1000 years before the events in FFVI a war was fought called The War of the Magi. Because of mans' newfound lust for power, humans and espers are plunged into a devistating war of magic for control of the world.
1. The Beginning of Magic

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VI is property of Square  
  
Author's note: This is my first real attempt at FanFiction :) I've tried before but never got around to finishing a story. I hope you like this, it's my take on what the War of the Magi that happened 1000 years before the events of Final Fantasy VI was like. I don't know if any stories like this have been written or if this has been attempted before. I hope to make this a really good fic, well enjoy :) and please review when your finished reading, i really like to know what you guys think :D  
  
The War of the Magi  
by Shark  
The beginning of magic:  
  
Many years before the War of the Magi, many years before the espers existed, and many years before the existence of magic there was a great civilization of humans. The civilization was very technologically advanced. The world was almost perfect. There was no war, poverty, or suffering. Life for the people was made easy by their advanced technology. Everything in the world seemed perfect until the coming of the three goddesses.  
  
Even though the people of the world lived out their lives in happiness, some always felt something was missing. Some great men and woman grew obsessed with finding meaning in their lives and seeking what they were longing for. They soon learned of the gods with great powers that created the world. In their lust for understanding, some brave men and woman, using their advanced technology, opened a gate to the very heavens where the gods dwelled.  
  
As soon as the humans opened the gate to the heavens, the gods seized the opportunity to banish three quarreling goddesses who were wreaking havoc in the heavens down to the world of the humans. The gods promptly sealed the gate so that the banished goddesses would never be able to reenter the heavens again. The goddesses descended upon the world, bringing their powers of magic which spread across and the ideas of war.  
  
The goddesses fought each other in a long bloody three way war using their mighty powers to try and defeat one another. They created mighty weapons such as the Atma Weapons to fight each other. Some brave humans tried to stop the goddesses with their advanced weaponry but the goddesses were too powerful and continued to fight. Any human who got caught within the goddesses battles were transformed into living war machines of pure magical energy and used by the goddesses against one another. These living war machines that were once humans became known as   
  
In a brief moment of realization, the three goddesses realized that they were being laughed down upon by the gods in the heavens. They realized their fighting was useless and that it wasn't going to benefit them in the world. Using their powers for, hopefully, the last time, they gave espers free will and turned themselves into statues of stone. The last command they gave the espers was to let them rest undisturbed for all of eternity...  
  
...many years passed and the great civilization of humans lived peacefully with the magical espers. It was discovered that an esper could be captured and drained of its powers, and then its powers could be infused with both humans and machines. Greed and lust for power grew among some humans. Using the ideas of war that the humans learned from the Goddesses, they hunted down and killed espers for their magic. Soon the espers united against their human oppressors and fought back. For every esper killed, the humans grew in power. The humans and espers were plunged into a battle for power and then into a devastating war for control of the world.  
  
This is the story of The War of the Magi, the devastating war which reduced the world to a scorched wasteland over 1000 years ago, told from the sides of both the humans and the espers...


	2. The First Mage Knight

Author's note: Whew it took me a while to finish this, I've been doing stuff over the summer so I haven't had time to work on it. Now that schools is in I have a lot of Sit and do nothing time because my friends can't do anything so I should be able to write a little more in less time. I hope you enjoy :)  
  
The War of the Magi  
Chapter 2: The First Mage Knight  
  
Long lived due to the world's great medical technology, Eric Darvin has seen it all. He has seen the coming of the goddesses and the recent increasing corruption within the Kingdom. He has seen Kings and Queens come and go as the people continuously try to find the best of leadership. Eric has risen in the ranks and now is the High Advisor of the current King and Queen of Torma Although most just call it the Kingdom, Torma is the official name of the kingdom that now unites the world.  
  
Eric looked at himself in the mirror in his room within the Great Castle. His aging skin and slightly grayed brown hair reminded him that he wasn't as young as he used to be. Eric smiled trying to forget about the past, reminded himself that the world is supposed to be perfect, and finished dressing himself. The King called an emergency secret meeting, and Eric, being the High Advisor, had to be there.  
  
Eric made his way through the echoey halls of the Great Castle towards the Throne Room where the meeting is supposed to take place. Men and women, humans and espers, all smiled at him as they always did as he passed them. _They are so caught up in their own little world of happiness. Don't they realize that the world isn't all fun and games? Don't they realize that they need to take their lives way more seriously? Don't they see how the Kingdom has gone downhill and is becoming increasingly corrupted since the goddesses came and brought war to our world? I used to be like them, all happy and carefree, until those damned goddesses came and ruined my life.... _thought Eric. He smiled back at those he passes by, keeping his thoughts to himself. He reached the entrance to the Throne Room and pondered with the thought that he might be the one corrupted and not the Kingdom. He quickly dismissed that thought, reminding himself of how bad the Kings have handled things in the recent past, and went inside.  
  
Welcome Mr. Darvin said the King of Torma.  
  
Please take a seat, High Advisor the Queen requested.  
  
Eric took his usual seat next to the King at the King's table which was below directly the King and Queen's thrones. On one side of the table sat Eric, the King and Queen, and some other lower ranking officials in the Kingdom and on the other side of the table sat a mix of human and esper scientists. One of the espers was on a seat rather then sitting, it looked like a big colorful bird.  
  
Some of you probably want to know why I called this secret meeting, started the King. The Kingdom has been in a state of decline since the coming of the Goddesses. Everyone nodded, Eric rather glumly. I believe the cause of our kingdom's decline is this force called Magic' that the goddesses brought with them, continued the king. Espers can use Magic while humans can't and that has introduced an imbalance within our society. To counteract this imbalance, our scientists, working in secret, have figured out a way to give humans the power of Magic. With the power of magic we can create the greatest civilization the cosmos has ever known! Everyone nodded along with the King. The King inquired Eric, as High Advisor, I want to hear your say in this matter.  
  
Eric's interest perked up, Really? I thought there was no way humans could use magic. I don't see anything wrong with it. How exactly do you do it?  
  
One of the human scientists spoke up, Our methods are perfectly safe, but they must remain secret for now because if word of this got out it might cause anger among the espers and others.   
  
Another scientist spoke up, this time an esper, Many espers view the current corruption within our government as a sign that humankind has weakened, some believe that we espers are superior to humans and that we should rule over them. We can give humans, even machines, the power of magic and help restore balance.  
  
Not only will we restore balance but also the Kingdom, with the power of magic, will grow beyond its former glory. We will become glorious, life will become perfection! exclaimed the king. All the scientists nodded with him. You understand Eric, right? asked the king.  
  
Eric nodded and said ...but remember what happened when.... the goddesses.... my....  
  
Let's not think about the past, Eric, but look towards the future, the king interrupted.  
  
The queen continued, The goddesses have minds of their own. When we let them into our world, they wrecked havoc. I'm sorry about what happened Eric but what is done is done, but magic.... magic doesn't have any mind of its own. Magic is a tool that obeys your commands, and with it we'll become powerful.  
  
Don't you want to help us undo what the goddesses have done to the Kingdom? asked the king. The king looked to the scientists and they nodded. Eric... the real reason I asked you here isn't for your advice but because you are the person I trust most out of everybody. I want you to become the first Mage Knight!  
  
Eric was taken aback.  
  
Yes, I want you to be the first human to use magic! exclaimed the king.  
  
_Magic... it ruined my life... and is bringing the Kingdom down... could it really save us? _thought Eric. Eric played with his thoughts and realized he had nothing to loose by accepting, he has already lost so much so _why not? _So I'll be like... an esper, I would have that kind of power? asked Eric.  
  
The king, queen, and scientists all replied in unison.  
  
We'll get started right away, hurried the king. We have no time to waste.  
  
The procedure to infuse you with magic is simple, but i'm sorry to say you'll have to be put to sleep through it... began the esper who was perched.  
  
Why did you choose me again? asked Eric as he was being led away by the scientists.  
  
Because I trust you, replied the King  
  
The king and queen both smiled, everything was going perfectly, not unlike their Kingdom they ruled over. Now it was going to be even more perfect.  
  
I think we should have told him how exactly we get the magic... the queen told the king.  
  
All in good time, if we told him, he might not have wanted to go through with the procedure and then who would we use? the kind replied.  
  
So Eric Darvin, high advisor to the king of Torma became the first Mage Knight, humans who could control the power of magic.


End file.
